Fabrication of product enclosures can pose several challenges to the development of electronic devices. Functionally, product enclosures are primarily responsible for protecting internal components of an electronic device from damage, while also facilitating at least some user interaction with features of the electronic device. Commercially, product enclosures perform these functions while also maintaining a level of aesthetic appeal that would capture consumer attention. Subsequently, product enclosures can become complex parts that include many features, such as snaps, bosses, apertures, and other features, which are difficult to manufacture within design tolerances and sometimes difficult to assemble. A complex assembly of parts or a need for highly tooled manufacturing steps can be economically burdensome and prohibitively time consuming. Historically, the use of molded plastic enclosures can help control manufacturing complexity by reducing the number of parts required for assembly.